The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a selectively powered battery-operated device and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a selectively powered battery-operated drug-delivery device, the device having a battery and a battery circuit.
It may be desirable to interrupt a battery circuit by placing, for example, a plastic tab along the battery circuit, for example, between a battery and en electrical contact or between a pair of batteries in series, thereby preventing the completion of an electrical circuit.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,086,306 discloses a defibrillator device which has a removable tab disposed “between a battery terminal and an electrical contact inside the battery compartment.” The tab serves as a battery isolator, for preventing draining of the battery when the device is not in use. When it is desired to operate the device, a “user pulls the tab to remove it from the battery compartment. This completes the circuit” so that the device may be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,729 teaches an emergency light device which is powered by a battery which forms part of a battery circuit. The battery circuit also includes a pair of contacts which are biased toward each other and between which a battery insulating member is disposed, thereby interrupting the battery circuit. The device also includes a cover to which is attached an activation button connected to the insulating member. When the cover is opened, the insulating member is removed from the battery circuit, thereby causing the device to be activated, whereby the light goes on.
Additional background art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,645,955 and 5,795,675.